unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arendelle War
The Arendelle War was a destructive (and annoying) War fought between the Kingdom of Arendelle on Kittehlandia and a mixed-and-matched variety of other countries. Despite being referred to as one war, it was actually at least four (or five...or was it six...maybe twenty-three?) small wars all fought by countries invading Arendelle after a slew of Musical Christmas Cards sent by Princess Anna (despite her being a frozen statue) played nothing but Let it Go on loop. Prelude to the War 'Twas the night before Christmas In Old Arendelle And Anna the Statue Felt rather Swell So she sent some cards to all of her friends Though she knew not It served the Trolls ends They looped "Let it Go!" not long before Old Arendelle Was beset by a war! War of the First Coalition (Hyrule-Mushroom Kingdom) When Princess Zelda and Princess Peach first received their cards, they were filled with joy. However, upon opening it they read a message that roughly translated to DUE TO INAPPROPRIATE MATERIAL all the while "Let It Go!" played on loop. Now enraged, both called up their armies to make war upon Arendelle. However neither of them made any real headway as the Trolls unleashed their Clone Elsa to lead an army of Snowmen against the invaders alongside Arendelles regular army. It was a disaster for the ill-prepared First Coalition as the Clone Elsa once more unleashed an early winter to give her Snowmen troops an advantage (as well as the ability to not die in a couple of seconds after their creation). The First Coalitions forces would have been totally destroyed had the valiant 103rd Airborne Toad Division not made a daring raid upon Arendelle Castle, forcing Clone Elsa to turn her forces backwards and re-occupy the capital of Arendelle. Arendelle was also invaded by Pigmasks from New Pork City during this time, but they were soon annoyed by the local Trolls so much they became brainwashed into serving the Trolls. They all died after completeing a daring raid upon the Squadala Empire, angering Squadala Man greatly enough he signed a TRUCE with his hated rival, Ducky. War of the Second Coaltion (Hyrule-France-MK) Despite their catastrophic failure minor setback, Zelda and Peach decided to contact Frollo, who agreed to help the two princesses in their crusade to eradicate the song that was causing UnWorld so much trouble. This second Coalition fared better than the First...they actually managed to occupy a harbor so they could land more of their forces using the 3rd French Legion. However, when the Snowman armies of Clone Elsa came to recapture the port, the Frenchies surrendered without a fight...and were also brainwashed by the Trolls. They returned to France and wreaked so much havoc that France would be out of the war for some time. The remaining forces of the Second Coaltion did try to re-re-capture the harbor but were soon driven back again. War of the Third Coalition (Squadala Empire-Germany) Seeing as how Squadala Man was angry at the Pigmasks invading his empire, he sought to invade New Pork City...via Arendelle. He teamed up with the armies of Germany and attacked Arendelle. Surprisingly, he actually fared EVEN BETTER than the two previous Coalitions. However, despite holding a harbor town, the Third Coalition still failed to kill the endless armies of Snowmen made by Clone Elsa faster than the clone could make them. However, in turn, the Third Coalition was just a little too stubborn to be defeated outright. This then led to... War of the Fourth Coaliton (Third + UnAmerica-Ducky Empire) While the Third Coaltion managed to hold off the Snowmen Army of Clone Elsa in the south of Arendelle, Barrack Obama and Ducky both commited forces to an invasion of West Arendelle, as Let It Go! had started to spread into their nations respective Pop Cultures in new and uncomfortable ways...and Ducky didn't want his Clone Elsa getting any ideas of escaping from the Snowtomic Bomb factory. This Fourth Coaltion fared much better than the ones that came before, but only because they weren't facing the innumerable Snowmen hordes of the Trolls Clone Elsa. They actually managed to rout the main regulars of the Arendelle Army and seized a good portion of West Arendelle. It was around this time that the 2016 Election was close to being resolved, with Hillary Clinton the favourite to win the presidency of UnAmerica (at least according to her sources). Barrack Obama was unable to commit any more forces to the Fourth Coalition, which then ran into trouble when it got into a fight with the Third Coalitions forces. War of the Fifth Coaltion (Hyrule-MK-Sparta) While France was still struggling to contained the attacks of the brainwashed Frenchies, Zelda made a pact with King Leonidas and thus formed the Fifth Coaltion. Like the 1st-3rd Coaltions, they tried to invade Southern Arendelle...and immediately got fired upon by the Third Coaltion who thought they were allies of Clone Elsa and her Troll masters. The Fifth Coaltion routed the Third Coaltion...and then got set upon by Clone Elsa's Snowman army, facing a difficult siege to survive. War of the Sixth Coaltion (Third-Fourth) Ducky dispatched his most trusted commander, Char Aznable to Arendelle alongside reinforcements, while negotiating a temporary alliance with Squadala Man. The remnants of the Third Coaltions forces, as well as th now reinforced Fourth Coaltion formed the Sixth Coaltion and pushed northwards, capturing much of North and North-West Arendelle, before actually managing to beat a counterattack by the Snowman Army. However, it was at that point that the natural winter of Arendelle and the Magical one created by Clone Elsa somehow combined into as SUPER WINTER, causing Char to halt all operations lest they all be eaten by Evil Snowmen or worse...forced to listen to Let It Go! some more. War of the Seventh Coaltion (Soviet Russia-Canada) President Vladimir Putin, hearing the Clone Elsa claimed to have "real power" contacted RobotnikClause and the two agreed that Princess Anna (despite being a frozen statue), the clone of her sister and their Troll overlords had to be stopped. Thus the newly formed SEVENTH Coaltion invaded Eastern Arendelle during its harsh Super Winter. However, the Seventh Coaltion forces were used to the cold and made great headway, despite having to constantly double-back to clear recently seized territory of both Evil Snowmen and the conventional kind that fought for Clone Elsa. Vladimir Putin himself traded blows with Clone Elsa, driving the Snow Queen away after four days of constant fighting. The Fifth Coaltion Advances With pressure taken off of them, and the arrival of the 998th Goomba Brigade from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Fifth Coaltion was finally able to seize territory outside of their small harbor town in Southern Arendelle. However, due to the Super Winter, they were unable to hold much of the territory they gained due to attacks from Evil Snowmen and stragglers from Clone Elsa's army. Realising that these Coaltions were FINALLY making some headway, Clone Elsa pulled her forces back into the heartlands of Arendelle, regrouping and reassessing her situation. When she tried to negotiate peace with the various invading forces, even offering the frozen statue of Anna as a bargaining chip, she was immediate brainwashed by the Trolls into a do-or-die stance. Around this time as well, the various World leaders behind the three seperate armies had begun talking negotiated a truce and finally, after the Super Winter ended, they were able to form the EIGHTH Coaltion War of Eighth Coaltion (Everyone vs Arendelle) With renewed vigour and the aid of summer at their backs, the Eight Coaltion began a three-pronged offensive upon the heartlands of Arendelle. Without the Super Winter, and Clone Elsa becoming less competant after she was brainwashed (As brainwashed people tend to), the Snowman army was utterly defeated. Arendelle Castle was soon stormed, with Char squashing the Trolls with the foot of his Giant Robot just to ensure they were dead. Clone Elsa was soon captured by the Ducky Legion, and apparently killed (In reality she was dragged off to the Ducky Empire to join the OTHER Clone Elsa in the Snowtomic Bomb factory...but only after she was re-brainwashed). Aftermath Arendelle was soon divided into three sections - West Arendelle, East Arendelle and South Arendelle - and each was left in the care of a Nation - Ducky Empire occupying West Arendelle, Hyrule occupying South Arendelle and Soviet Russia occupying East Arendelle - before being taxed into poverty as reparations for the War(s). King Harkinian built a wall that kept South Arendelle seperate from the other two sectors while East Arendelle quickly underwent a communist revolution. The Frozen Statue of Anna was taken back to the Ducky Empire, under the pretense of offering "politcal asylum" following said communist revoution, while West Arendelle was governed by Yami Bakura on behalf of the Ducky Empire. Results of the War * Arendelle was divided into three sections: West, East and South. * The Frozen Statue of Anna was given political asylum within the Ducky Empire. * Arendelle, in all sectors, became on of the most impoverished locations in all of UnWorld due to all the costs of the war being taken out as a "Losers Tax". * No less that Nine Hundred and Eleventy Million Billion Snowmen died, given that Clone Elsa could make infinite Snowmen but was unable to make weapons of Armor for them. * Donald Trump was elected the next President of the United States of UnAmerica while Hillary Clinton founded the Hillary States of UnAmerica, narrowly being elected that nations president after a grueling election campaign against a random Goomba. Category:Events Category:Wars